


Useless immortality

by revoleotion



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Hint of depressive behavior, One-Sided Attraction, this might sound like romance but it REALLY isn't
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-11 11:09:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20545160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revoleotion/pseuds/revoleotion
Summary: Misono was 15 years old when he started wondering if it was unfair to fall in love with Lily.[Translated from German, mistakes will be fixed once I'm home]





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheGoldenGirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGoldenGirl/gifts).

The club was packed with people but he still moved around like he didn't mind at all. Misono watched him; the man on the dance floor who meant everything to him. Misono himself was just a small part of his world, a tiny period of time that was about to end sooner or later. 

When he first watched Lily dance, Misono was 15 years old.

He stood on the side, arms crossed and trying to spot the watch in the crowd. Nobody seemed to see him but the red glow of Lily's eyes brushed against him every few seconds. 

Misono was 15 years old when he started wondering if it was unfair to fall in love with Lily. 

The ice cream escaped the cup in record time, and Misono felt like the heat in Japan made it impossible to catch up with it. While he ate as quickly as he could, he tried to look over to Lily. The vampire held his cup of coffee with two hands (no sugar water in public,  _ also _ no open shirt in public, he finally learnt from the countless books being thrown at him); and even though it wasn't supposed to be this hot right now, summer already showed them the finger.

When Lily took them out for ice cream on his own birthday, safely hidden in the shadows of an umbrella, Misono was 17 years old. He stared at his Servamp as he winked at a Lady next to them. 

Misono was 17 years old when he asked himself who else fell in love with Lily. 

The blond chunks of hair made an ugly mess on the floor. Misono kept a dustpan ready but Lily asked him to leave it alone. Misono climbed onto a chair to catch a glimpse of his Servamp in the mirror. Lily's red eyes avoided their mirror image in his reflection. He hadn't turned off the razor in his left hand yet. 

When Lily shaved his head because he "got bored of his old haircut", Misono was 19 years old. It was the day after Misono had moved out to study. Lily had been forced to leave his vampire children back home at the mansion to come with Misono. He had been forced to decide between vulnerable children and his Eve; this was a choice he shouldn't have been asked to make. 

Misono was 19 when he asked himself if he could ever fix that mistake. 

The train almost made no sound while sliding along the tracks. Misono watched the movements of the passengers; the way they stared at him and the tall man next to him. He stood up as the 3rd station was announced and offered his Servamp a hand. Lily accepted his help and smiled at him, carefully. 

When he spend his year abroad in Taipei, Misono is 21 years old. 

Lily had grown his hair out; and his eyes sparkled again without being full of tears. He turned after humans more often and he allowed Misono to drag him up to the top of the 101 in the fastest elevator on earth. 

Misono was 21 when he asked himself if Lily was happy.

He almost dropped the last box on his feet. One hand pushed his hair out of his face, the other one tried to catch Lily's attention. He pointed out of the window and waved at the children playing catch in the moonlight. 

When he switched universities and moved back into his parents' mansion, Misono was 23 years old. 

Lily laughed quietly and helped him decorating his old room, then he stormed outside and greeted the vampires. His Eve waited next to the window, a book pressed to his stomach. 

Misono was 23 when he realized he had fallen in love with Lily. 

  
  


"Please don't fall in love with me." In Lily's eyes Misono could see a time he had never lived through and times he would never get to see. The clock hadn't been a bad idea, he thought. The thought escaped his brain inevitably, like sand continued to fall down the hourglass, not permitting anyone to hold on to the seconds. 

But the "don't fall in love with me" stayed with him, it kept stuck to his throat and made it impossible to breathe. 

When Misono confessed his love to Lily, he was 25 years old. 

He ran into Mikuni's old room and pressed the old pictures against his skin. 

Misono was 25 when he asked himself if Lily even liked him. 

"I can visit you in Europe," Lily says.

When Lily cuts of their bond and releases him, Misono is 27 years old. He's 27, as old as his Servamp, and he hates the useless imortality. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The German Original of this One-Shot.   
Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

Der Club war belebt, aber er bewegte sich trotzdem zwischen den Menschenmassen hindurch als würden ihn die anderen Anwesenden nichts ausmachen. Misono beobachtete ihn; den Mann auf der Tanzfläche, der alles für ihn bedeutete. Misono selbst war nur ein Teil seiner Welt, eine winzige Zeitspanne, die für ihn früher oder später enden würde.

Als er Lily das erste Mal auf der Tanzfläche beobachtete, war Misono 15.

Er stand am Rand, die Arme verschränkt und den Blick ab und zu auf die Uhr gerichtet. Niemand beachtete ihn, aber Lilys Augen stachen immer wieder aus der Masse hervor.

Misono war 15, als er sich fragte, wie unfair es wäre, wenn er sich jetzt in Lily verlieben würde. 

  
  


Das Eis lief unbeharrlich am Glas runter und Misono hatte Schwierigkeiten, in der Hitze Japans mitzuhalten. Er löffelte, so schnell er konnte, und sah sich immer wieder zu Lily um, der seine Tasse Kaffee in der Hand hielt (kein Zuckerwasser in der Öffentlichkeit, außerdem kein offenes Hemd in der Öffentlichkeit, er hatte gelernt). Es sollte im März nicht so warm sein, aber der Frühling zeigte ihnen jetzt schon gedanklich den Mittelfinger.

Als Lily ihn zu seinem eigenen Geburtstag auf ein Eis einlud, im sicheren Schatten der Schirme vor der Sonne versteckt, war Misono 17. Er betrachtete seinen Servamp, dessen lange Haare in seine Stirn fielen, als er einer Frau am Nachbartisch zuzwinkerte.

Misono war 17, als er sich fragte, wer sich sonst noch in Lily verliebte.

Die blonden Strähnen bildeten einen unansehlichen Haufen am Boden. Misono hielt das Kehrblech bereit, aber Lily bat ihn, es sein zu lassen. 

Misono stieg auf den Hocker im Badezimmer, um einen Blick auf seinen Servamp zu erhaschen. Lilys rote Augen wichen selbst im Spiegelbild seinen aus. Der Rasierer in seinen filigranen Fingern summte noch leise.

Als Lily sich die Haare schnitt, weil er "seine alte Frisur lange genug gehabt" hatte, war Misono 19. Es war der Tag, nachdem er ausgezogen war, um zu studieren. Lily hatte seine Abkömmlinge in der Villa lassen müssen, um mit Misono mitzukommen. Er hatte sich zwischen den unsterblichen Schutzbedürftigen und Misono entscheiden müssen; eine Wahl, vor die ihn nie jemand hätte stellen sollen. 

Misono war 19, als er sich fragte, ob er das je wieder gut machen konnte. 

  
  


Der Zug schoss beinah lautlos über die Schienen. Misono verfolgte die Bewegungen der Menschen um sich herum; die Blicke auf ihm und dem riesigen Mann neben ihm. 

Er stand auf, als die Station mit der Nummer 3 angesagt wurde und hielt seinem Servamp die Hand hin. Lily ließ sich aufhelfen und lächelte ihn vorsichtig an. 

Als er sein Auslandssemester in Taipei verbrachte, war Misono 21. 

Lilys Haare waren gewachsen; und seine Augen glitzerten wieder, ohne, dass Tränen in ihnen standen. Er drehte sich häufiger nach Menschen um, er stieg trotz Höhenangst in den schnellsten Aufzug der Welt und ließ sich auf den 101 zerren. 

Misono war 21, als er sich fragte, ob Lily wirklich glücklich war. 

Er ließ die letzte Kiste fast auf seine Füße fallen. Mit der einen Hand wischte er sich die Haare aus dem Gesicht, mit der anderen machte er Lily auf sich aufmerksam. 

Er zeigte aus dem Fenster und winkte den Abkömmlingen zu, die im Mondlicht Fangen spielten.

Als er die Uni wechselte und zurück in die Villa seiner Eltern zog, war Misono 23.

Lily lachte leise und half ihm, seine Habseligkeiten in seinem alten Zimmer zu verteilen, bevor er nach draußen stürmte und seine Schützlinge begrüßte. Sein Eve wartete am Fenster und presste ein Buch gegen seine Brust als würde es ihn irgendwie vor dem Kribbeln in seinem Bauch retten. 

Misono war 23, als er feststellte, dass er sich in Lily verliebt hatte.

  
  


"Bitte verliebe dich nicht in mich." In Lilys Augen stand die Zeit, die Misono nicht miterlebt hatte, und alle Zeiten, an denen er nie teilhaben würde. Die Uhr war keine schlechte Idee gewesen, überlegte Misono. Der Gedanke entglitt seinem Gehirn unausweichlich, wie Sand in einem Stundenglas einfach weiterrieselt und niemandem erlaubt, die Sekunden festzuhalten.

Aber das "Verliebe dich nicht in mich" blieb, es hielt sich beharrlich in seiner Kehle und sorgte dafür, dass ihm der Atem stockte.

Als er Lily seine Liebe gestand, war Misono 25.

Er lief in Mikunis altes Zimmer und drückte die alten Fotos an sich.

Misono war 25, als er sich fragte, ob Lily ihn überhaupt mochte.

"Ich kann dich in Europa besuchen kommen", sagt Lily. 

Als Lily den Vertrag zwischen ihnen löst, ist Misono 27.

Er ist 27, genauso alt wie sein Servamp, und er hasst die nutzlose Unsterblichkeit mehr als zuvor. 

**Author's Note:**

> This reads very German to me and I'll try to fix it as soon as I can. Hope you enjoyed it!  
\- Ben


End file.
